Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. He also appears as a playable character in the video game, RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Completed fights are in '''bold' * Akame vs Blake Belladonna * Amethyst vs Blake Belladonna * Animal Girl Battle Royale * Asada 'Sinon' Shino vs Blake Belladona * Ayato Kirishima vs Blake Belladonna * Batman VS Blake Belladonna * Beacon Academy vs Balamb Garden * Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna * 'Blair vs Blake Belladonna' (Completed) * Blake vs. Cat Noir * Blake VS Zoroark * Blake Belladonna VS Delsin Rowe * Blake Belladona vs Felicia * Blake Belladonna vs Hibiki Kohaku * Blake Belladonna vs. Krystal * Blake Belladonna vs Maximum Ride * Blake Belladonna VS Mikasa Ackerman * Blake Belladonna vs Panne * Blake Belladonna VS Raven (Elsword) * Blake Belladonna vs. Sesshōmaru * Blake Belladonna vs. Solid Snake * Blake Belladonna vs. Stocking Anarchy * Blake Belladonna vs Umbreon * Blood Gulch Crew V.S Team RWBY * C.T. vs. Blake Belladonna * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY * Eren Jaeger vs. Blake Belladonna * Four Knights of Gwyn vs Team RWBY *Fox McCloud V.S Blake Belladonna * 'Gamecrazed vs Blake Belladonna' (Completed) * Green Ranger vs Blake Belladonna * Jago vs Blake Belladonna * Kirito Vs Blake Belladonna * Kokonoe vs. Blake Belladonna * Kurapika VS Blake Belladonna * Naoto Shirogane vs Blake Belladonna * 'Nico Robin Vs Blake Belladonna' (Completed) * Nico di Angelo vs Blake Belladonna * Noob Saibot vs. Blake Belladonna * Power Rangers vs Team RWBY * RED Team vs Team RWBY * Roxas VS Blake Belladonna * Roxy Ritcher vs Blake Belladona * RWBY vs B★RS * RWBY vs Loud House * RWBY vs Red Ribbon Army * RWBY Vs RvB * RWBY Vs TMNT * RWBY vs UNIB * RWBY Vs. Walpurgisnacht * 'Shadow VS Blake' (Completed) * Spider-Man VS Blake Belladonna * Taokaka VS Blake * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Team RWBY vs The Ninja * Team RWBY vs The Rubies * Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks * Team RWBY Battle Royale * The Deadly Six VS RWBY * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) * Catwoman (DC Comics) * Team RWBY Vs Gold Third (C-Sha, S-Sha, K-Sha and B-Sha) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date a Live) * Merick Baliton (Power Rangers) * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) * Ryan Mitchell (Power Rangers) * Genji Shimada (Overwatch) History Raised by a Faunus couple in Menagerie, Blake's father was the leader of the White Fang, leading peaceful protests concerning the inequality between Faunus and humans, and Blake was a strong believer in this cause. However, once her father stepped down to be chief of Menagerie, her childhood friend Adam Taurus stepped up, and began leading violent attacks against the humans, causing Blake to leave the White Fang. She then enrolled in Beacon Academy, but hid her cat ears with a bow. With team RWBY, she trained as a huntress to set things right, but at the Fall of Beacon, Adam and the White Fang came for her and her friends, causing her to run. Since then, she has traveled home and reconciled with her parents at Menagerie and plans to reform the White Fang. Death Battle Info * Name: Blake Belladonna * Height: 5'6" (Minus her cat ears) * Weight: Unknown * Age: Probably 17 * Residence: Menagerie * Allegiance: Formerly White Fang, Beacon Academy * Inspired by: Beauty and the Beast * Likes: Tuna, smutty novels, privacy, Sun being a dork * Dislikes: Racists, the White Fang, Zwei, Sun being a dork Weapons and Abilities: * Most competent fighter and strategist of the team * Most Agile * Speed (could keep up with Ruby) * Superior CQC / fighter of the team * Can jump at small military/hanger building levels (Season'' 2, Episode 4'') * Heightened senses due to Faunus heritage, which includes night vision. Gambol Shroud: * Katana/pistol * Sheath is bladed and can be dual-weilded with inner blade * Katana folds to fit over grip, forming pistol * Pistol grip is tied to sheath with long rope * Rope can support Blake's weight, allowing her to use the two blades like a grappling hook Semblance: Shadow Clones: * Drops fake body to suffer a hit, so Blake can escape * Basically the Dead Ringer * Can be charged with dust to create different variations (fire/ice/earth) * Clones do not move and disappear after suffering a hit * Blake can jump off of clones in mid-air, giving her a virtual double-jump ability Feats * Comparable to Base Ruby Rose (without Silver Eyes) * Defeated a small group of Atlesian Knight-130s, and a Spider Droid, with the aid of Adam Taurus. * Defeated an Ursai Grimm with the aid of Yang Xiao Long. * Jump to jump on oncoming large falling objects (pieces of large stone structure), alongside her teammate while fighting a Nevermore (Season 1, Episode 8) * Killed a Nevermore Grimm with the aid of her teammates * Had one of the most epic foodfight with her fellow teammates and the members of Team JNPR ** Used a sausage link as a makeshift whip, without break/tearing the sausages apart. * Outran cars, alongside Sun Wukong, While been chased by the Atlesian Paladin-290 * Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates. * Took out a large number of Grimm for an entire day. * Held her own and beats Roman Torchwick. * Assisted with the protection of Vale from a large number of Grimm. * Beat Team ABRN during the Vytal Festival tournament, with the aid of her fellow teammates. * Survived getting stabbed in the abdomen by her ex-lover Adam. * Killed a Grimm Sea Dragon with the aid of Sun Wukong. Flaws * Anti-Social, and a bit of a shut-in. * Prone to several Cat-like behaviors; ** Following a red dot around ** Loves fish ** Scared of dogs *** She likes Zwei though (.......Though she won't admit it.) (RWBY Chibi Canon) * Constantly tormented about her past * Her semblance and abilities would be useless if fighting foes with superior strength/power * While proud of being a Faunus, she keeps it a secret towards those who are unaware. * Relies on a hit-and-run tactic * Has a tendency to run away when she's scared, insecured, or confused. ** Ran off when her teammates discovers she was a Fauna, and a former member of the White Fang. ** Ran off for some time after Beacon was destroyed, Yang lost her arm, and brought Yang to safety. Gallery Blake Belladonna.png Blake_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Blake in her uniform Vol2_Blake_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Intruder Vol2_Blake_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom Vol1_Blake_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Blake in her PJ's Blake_emblem.png|Blake's emblem BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's silhouette jfhreagjrijfra.png|Blake without her bow tumblr_nbgf78j4YG1tqh7l2o1_500.jpg BlakeBelladonna.png RWBY4-blake.png af21565ed7c5683e046f81455b8b8f48.gif Chibi Blake and Zwei.png|Don't let the others find out about this Blake. Blake Belladonna (Chibi).jpg|Chibi Blake Belladonna Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a Clone Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Dual Wielders Category:Faunus Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior